


where can i put it down?

by sshyksarry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: Catra's first memory is of the sea.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	where can i put it down?

Catra’s first memory is of the sea. 

The water is cool on her skin. It twirls around her fingers and toes when she digs them into it’s bank. It doesn’t try to hold her still. It trusts her enough to let her fall back. 

Catra’s first memory is of the jungle. 

The trees are warm and tall; thick stumped and easy to climb. She scrabbles. At first her knees catch on the bark and her claws don’t dig deep enough. She falls hard and hurts, but she gets back up. They teach her everything she needs to know. She never wants to leave.

Catra’s first memory is of a house. 

The walls are long and the floor is cold. There’s a bed, high off the ground, and a blanket dangling off the edge. Someone holds her hand tight, and dresses her clean and tidy and sets her down. Someone sings to her, and doesn’t let her go. 

Catra’s first memory is of the black garnet chamber. Her arms are strapped down tight. There’s a hand pressing at her cheek. It’s hot, and then cold. Blackness swamps her vision and crawls up her neck, down her throat, a sickness inside and out. A voice presses itself to her skull and whines. She reaches out to nothing. 

She doesn’t remember anything before this, except - 

There’s a hand pressing to her neck; her spine and shoulders. It’s flash-fast and too hot. She blinks and the sea fades out, the trees disappear and the hand at her neck turns stiff and wrong. 

_ “There, all better.”  _

Catra’s first memory is of a light, a bed, a blanket, and a little girl with wheat blonde hair and a gap-toothed smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
